kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KyoWolfe
Rules 1.) NO PROFANITY. This is firm with me, and if you have to cuss, please let it be minor cussing, not as bad as the f word or more. 2.) Don't insult other members on here, if you have differing opinions, thats fine, leave it at that. 3.) This is a obvious one that speaks for itself; nothing inappropriate. 4.) No spamming 5.) No messages on here with questions about the wikia chat! Seriously it's been gone a while now and I shouldn't still keep getting messages on it. 6.) No messages on how/where to meet up to chat/RP. This is a talk page for WIKI related things. I have a email which I state in my main user page, use it. 7.) If you post a message on my talk page, and I reply back on your talk page, REPLY BACK ON MY TALK PAGE AND NOT YOURS. Otherwise, even if I see a reply on your talk page, I will ignore it. Talk To Me! }} Hey! Ok here is the tutorial..... :) Its from RoxasXIIILK. :) *'Image'- The "image" is the "Talk Bubble Sprite" you want to use for your talk bubble. There are tons of sprites you can use! You can go here, here, or even here for sprites. (But if you user mine always be sure to give credit.) To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the Roxas CGI Happy Sprite.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *'Imagesize'- This is the size of the image acting as the "talk bubble sprite". 70px is the standard but feel free to mess with the size to your liking. *'Color'- This is the top color of the bubble. *'Color2'- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *'Textcolor'- The color of the text of the top section. *'Textcolor2'- The color of the text of the bottom section. *'Line'- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *'Fonttype'- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *'Name'- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *'Sig'- This section contains your first quote. *'Time'- This section holds your optional second quote before ~~~~~ which will put down the time. *'Text'- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) I have done the sprite for you! :) Here it is: ^^ have a good day !! ^^}} A Bit Late... User: Doyouknowtherules }} or whatever you named it, " and your userbox will show up :D If you need help, just ask!}} Your Welcome!! ^^}} Finally Finally made a talk bubble, Yes! Code for fixation Yeah talk bubble! Userbox Puzzling Aqua.....soon }} No prob, any chance i can have your userbox?, and once again Thank you for entering the PA!!! Name one boss from KH2 which has a higher HP than 1000 http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 03:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Correct now......choose..Gibberish or X COmbo http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The only riddle that will give u more than one point is the duo, the others are all worth 1. OK let's get going! Section 1:Name 3 Unversed Section 2:LegendAqua's trademark Section 3:Name 4 Gummi enemies Final section:Name a world that has "Land" in it's title http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hint:Only section 2 is wrong..think on the only item that has been in my userpage and subpages..even PA tha is my trademark http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Answer for section 2 was Stormfall......ok here goea another one.... An Unversed... cannon? Bunny? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 00:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Correct now choose...hmmm Cards or Mix? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 03:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Name a KH2 battle with "Cards" within the battle http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 03:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Name one wiki in which LA is in (NOT THIS ONE) http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 01:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) . Well done and I hope you do just as great next month!}} Soon Add me to your friends. >:( Poy26 Can you help me post a picture on my user page? Here is the link. If you can do it for me, thanks. Either way, post a walkthrough on my talk page for future reference. http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/244/9/d/Riku__Sora__and_Kairi_by_vintage_aerith.jpg Poy26 Troll 20:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC)}} 01:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC)}} I'm sorry Kyo sama Note In case I forget by tomorrow; remind me I have something to tell you about the chat alright.:3 Your keyblade will also be waiting for you in your email. Talk to you later! 06:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, hello... . *Runs away and hides in corner* EDIT:Yay! Thank you very much! I'll add your box up sometime, I'm just terrible at updating my page. Also, thanks for your vote in the QA! EDIT2:Hey Kyo! Could you please try and use as little talk bubbles on the PA page as possible? It's simply so the page doesn't get ginormous quickly. Thanks! :)}} Eh, it's no big deal. Now you know, so it's all good! 01:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so ya know... it is true? Why don't we use the chat on the Creepypasta Wiki? Nobody's ever active on there. If you're wondering, there's a link to the wiki on my profile. --JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) SUBMIT! Just Wondering... RP? Hey, since the chat is down, maybe we could RP with Soul on the other chat? Post a time and date on my talk page that's good for you. --JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 00:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RP? v.2 Wanna RP now? I'm open. Reply on my Talk Page if you want to, and meet me on the Creepypasta Wiki chat. Thanks! --JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You gotta help me! Hey! :D New Riddles for a new month! Music Friend-Userbox To give our new friendship a visible proof. ;) }}